Kiss
by lollipop-lalala
Summary: [AU] Athrun had always hated kisses...Now he wonders who could be stupid enough to hate them. [AthrunKira] For Athrun's birthday...First story! Please review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED

**Pairing: **AthrunKira

Athrun had always hated the word 'kiss' and anything related to it.

He hated it when his father smothered his cheek with a kiss, which left a tingling feeling on it. He hated it when he had to peck his grandmother's wrinkly face, leaving a strange sensation on his lips.

Athrun decided that he would not kiss anyone when he grew up.

When it was the end of the year, Athrun's teacher gave the students an award each for completing their first year successfully. Everyone then showed the awards to their parents when they came to pick them up, including Athrun.

As always, Athrun's parents gave him a kiss on each of his cheeks. When they did so, Athrun caught sight of a brunette, standing behind the tree and staring at him with his amethyst eyes. Athrun recognized the boy as one of his classmates, then, as soon as he had his parents' permission, went over to him.

"Why were you looking at me?" Athrun bluntly asked him. The brunette's—Kira's—cheeks grew into a shade of pink.

Stammering, Kira answered, "A-ah…I just…I'm just envious of you…"

"Why?" The emerald-eyed youth raised his eyebrows questioningly, feeling a little strange that someone wished to be in his shoes, to be kissed with those wet lips of his parents.

"…I'm…I…My parents can't do that…" He looked at his shoes.

"…Why? Where are they?"

"…O-oh…They…they're dead." Taken aback by this sentence, Athrun quickly voiced out an apology, but Kira just brushed it away with a smile.

From that day onwards, Athrun was always found beside Kira, walking with him, going to lunch with him, doing almost everything with him. His mother thought that they were absolutely adorable this way, while his father believed that Athrun should not mix with such a mysterious, parentless boy like Kira.

Kira was shy, quiet, gentle and rather clingy. He was sometimes bullied for his fairly feminine face and thin figure, but Athrun, the protective, brave, independent and somewhat more aggressive one, would always defend him. Occasionally, Kira would cry over the bullying, but Athrun always manage to soothe him and make him better.

Athrun was the smarter one, but at one time, Kira was the one who got the first in his class. Unlike Athrun, his parents weren't there to praise him and give him a soft smooch on his cheeks, and it made him more upset.

But Athrun managed to cheer him up by spending the whole day with Kira. To Athrun, Kira's smile meant more than anything to him, and he would do anything to bring it back. And it did.

Kira mumbled a soft 'thank you' in his shy voice, then gave Athrun a soft peck on the cheek.

The peck did not leave any strange feeling on his cheek, and Athrun was not uncomfortable like he usually is. In fact, he was blushing happily.

Whenever Athrun helped Kira, Kira would show him that beautiful smile of his, then brush his lips against his cheek. And it always left a crimson patch on the green-eyed boy's face.

It did not take long for Athrun to realize that he was in love with Kira.

When he had to leave Earth for PLANTS, Athrun was heartbroken. It would mean living away from Kira, living without his smile and small kisses, living alone. That was why Athrun decided to build a mechanical bird for him. He made it whole-heartedly, putting his love and soul into it.

It was difficult not to cry when Athrun gave the bird to Kira. When the bird hopped into Kira's trembling hands, he mouthed softly, "I love you."

When realization struck him that he had let his secret out, Athrun gasped and stuttered an apology. While he was thinking that Kira would hate him, the brunette gazed at him with his watery eyes and smiled, "I love you too." Athrun, surprised by Kira's reply, was more stunned when Kira kissed him.

His lips tasted sweet, warm and pleasant, and Athrun enjoyed the feeling. When they parted, Athrun felt that he needed more, so he grabbed Kira and kissed him again.

Times passed, and now, instead of Kira kissing Athrun, Athrun was always the one who kissed him first. In the morning, whenever Kira was still asleep, Athrun would wake him up with a soft kiss.

Sometimes Kira, with his small appetite, would push his plate of food away and say that he was not hungry. Athrun would then put the food in his mouth and forced the violet-eyed boy into a lip-lock, then transfer the food into his mouth. Kira would pull away, pout and him angrily, then smile again.

_That_ day

He felt an added weight on his lips, and lifted his eyelids blearily. He found two gentle lavender eyes looking down at him, then proceeded to return the affectionate kiss.

"Happy birthday, Athrun."

He smiled. A passionate kiss from his lover was what he needed on his birthday, the perfect gift.

Athrun wondered who on earth could be stupid enough to hate kisses.

**Author's notes: **Kira's still small when he kissed Athrun's cheek, but he's older when he kissed Athrun.

First story completed! Yay! Please review. And my apologies for grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
